SR4-SK Odd Canuck
Characters for the Seattle Knights game. Bom, Aka B.O.M ., Aka Cullen, Edward Johnathan. Most people just call him Bom, and that's what he encourages. If anyone found out his real name, he would not respond to it. Eventaully most of them realize it's just because he's a just a Bitter Old Man. At 62 years of age he's been sitting on the edge of legality for a long long time, with peroidic dips into greater or lesser "respectability" in the eyes of society. While he might be bitter, he's still friendly enough with a fairly open welcome policy on the junkyard/farm he likes to call home. Gear listing On magic... Everything a mage does, every bit of spell energy he casts, every spirit summoned is done through him. His will gives shape to the spell, his soul gives shape to the spirit he calls. Thus every mage is his own individual. His own "tradition" if you will. The way you think of spirits, the way you your very soul has been shaped by you will determine not only what is willing to answer your call, but also what form it will take. Backups Dovahkiin is a simple man... well, a simple troll. Originally born out Chicago way, he's been steadily moving up in life trading his skill with his fists for money and to steadily get the hell away from Chicago. Fundamentally a firm believer in non-violence he is fully aware that due to his lack of education and combat talents, he is almost always only around in case of, or to deal with violence. To that end he always tries to be nice about things, prefering to disarm people where possible, stun them and otherwise leave them alive. Unfortunately his few experiences with online education have left him rather wary of ever trusting such things again, and he has a more then healthy fear of Bug Spirits. The Man known as "Boring " is an unusual fellow. "Formerly" a research and development super star at Shiawase they found many of his proposed ideas and designs to be excessively unstable, radical or otherwise ill adivsed. Unfortunately he is also brilliant enough that they are loath to lose his talents, because he does produce some very good work. However there was that whole Chicago lab incident he caused... Given that he continually preaches efficency and having simple systems do more, the solution proposed was brilliant. They would turn him loose in the shadows, where he can gain knowledge of rival products and means, experiment and develop with more limited resources and if anything went wrong... well, his actions are quite deniable in that situation. And thus he was turned out with a watchful eye on him, both to see what he produces and to ensure that he doesn't get into too much trouble. Blair the Witch, aka Crazy, aka Psycho, aka Crazy Bitch. A true Combat Mage, Blair is something of a mystery. Fairly young looking but of unknown age and easily distracted, she is charitably called "mercurial but powerful" by some, and "crazy psycho" by most, she has shown a steadfast loyalty to her friends. At least until she is distracted by a shiny object. She resides at the "farm" periodically venturing out to clubs where she drinks anyone foolish enough to offer her a drink under the table. It is not unknown for her to go on long moonlit walks through the edge of the barrens, and there is a betting pool on how long she will survive. In combat she is noted for inflicting significant damage to herself as well on the targets around her. Category:Shadowrun